Alzheimer's Disease (AD) is a chronically progressive degenerative disorder of aging and is a major contributor to morbidity and modality in the elderly. AD currently accounts for about 70% of all cases of dementia and affects some 2-4 million Americans. As many as 9 million Americans may have AD by the year 2050. Epidemiological studies have estimated that if AD could be delayed by 5 years, the incidence and prevalence of AD would be cut in half. Development and execution of future therapies for AD will rely on sensitive and early diagnosis of the disease. Although much is known about the disease, there are no currently available means of early diagnosis or effective treatment.